1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pipetting device having at least two pipette channels which extend along a channel axis and whereof each may be adjusted along the channel axis, wherein the pipetting device has a displacement drive having a linear motor by means of which a pipette channel may be displaced along a displacement axis which is at a right angle to the channel axis, independently of adjustment along the channel axis.
2. Background of the Related Art
Pipetting devices of this kind are known from DE 10 2005 049 920 A1.
The stator of the known pipetting device has only one magnet arrangement with which a plurality of armatures interact, and each of these is itself coupled to a plurality of pipette channels. The pipette channels within a group associated with a common armature are only movable together along the displacement axis and are movable relative to one another in a direction of movement at a right angle to the displacement axis and at a right angle to the parallel channel axes, by means of spindle drives.
It is a disadvantage of the known pipetting device that the pipette channels all are associated with the same magnet arrangement and so restrict one another in their mobility, in particular in how close they may be brought to one another.